Willy Wonka and the Trial of the Century
by dragonserpent18
Summary: Following the factory visit, Wonka was charged with crimes and was beginning his trial. He enlists the help of two top investigators: Phoenix Wright, and Professor Layton. Will Willy survive this horrible ordeal? Or will he be found guilty?
1. Hope You Have a Good Lawyer!

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters. This story is set in the 2005 dimension. To VerucaBeyotch, If you're reading this (you probably are), your patience has been rewarded! I am finally fulfilling your request (sorry I took so long).**

 **Chapter 1: Hope You Have a Good Lawyer!**

"I don't know how things got out of hand like this," Wonka said to himself. He was sitting at a police desk, waiting for his lawyer to arrive. "At least I made bail, but I don't know what I can do next. It's practically hopeless." Suddenly the door opened, and a man wearing a blue suit, red tie, and black, spiky hair entered into the room, saying, "Good, because hopeless cases are what I do." It was Phoenix Wright, a defense attorney from the states who was famous for turning the tides of impossible-to-win cases. "My name is Phoenix Wright, and I am your defense attorney. Mr. Wonka, you have been charged with multiple counts of violating safety conditions, human trafficking, attempted murder, assault, and even torture. The charges are extremely serious, and the prosecutor refuses to allow a plea bargain. Knowing this, do you wish to plead guilty?" He simply shook his head no. "Tell me, Mr. Wonka, how did you get in this predicament?" Mr. Wonka vehemently replied, "The brats want revenge on me-" Phoenix interrupted, "When you say brats, I assume you mean Augustus Oswald Gloop, Veruca Esmeralda Salt, Violet Lillian Beauregarde, and Michael Richard Teavee?" "Yes, they're the ones. They are ruining my business, and for what? Stuff they caused themselves? How did all these charges come in anyway?" Phoenix replied, "Well, my colleague will be helping the investigation. Please come in." On cue, a man wearing a top hat and coat entered the room. He was well known in London. "Professor Layton? I have heard of your exploits. What brings you here?" Layton answered, "Phoenix called in a favor, and something doesn't seem right on the streets of London, so I thought an investigation may help. Don't worry, you're in good hands." Wonka thought to himself, _That's when I worry the most._

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you to VerucaBeyotch for your patience! Yes, I made up the middle names. I thought it would just add a nice little detail to the story. I am glad to see everyone once again, and I'm glad I am being well-received in the fanfiction community. If anyone ever has a request, send me a PM. It's good to be back, so have a great day!**


	2. Witness Proceedings

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I wasn't either, but I do watch Law and Order a lot. Definitely expect an "Objection!" at some point. To VerucaBeyotch, I'd imagine you were going to be pleased! I made up the middle names just so I could come up with a joke. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Witness Proceedings**

Inside the courtroom, the prosecution's witnesses were all in a line, going over testimony. The Prosecutor, known by his nickname "The Obliterator," had never lost a case in his life. His real name was James Novak, and he was a vicious one. He then looked at the witnesses and said, "When I call your names, please step forward." The witnesses were the four children from the factory tour. They all looked the same, except Violet, who was still blue and was wearing the same blue track suit from the tour. Everyone else was nicely dressed up and was patiently waiting to be called. James then stated, "Augustus Oswald Gloop." But as Augustus stepped forward, he looked to his left to see Violet snickering. "Your middle name is Oswald?" She asked with a funny look. Augustus merely scratched his head in confusion, but Mike and Veruca were glaring at Violet until she finally stopped chuckling. James cleared his throat and then said, "Veruca Esmeralda Salt." Once again, Violet could not help herself. She started laughing again, as Veruca asked, "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" When Violet caught her breath she stated, "Your middle name is even funnier!" Veruca looked in animosity, "Oh yeah? Well, I want to hear your middle name!" Violet, with a sneaky smile, adamantly uttered, "Nice try, but I opted that out on the witness statement." Mike then whispered to her, "You do realize they have your full name in the files, right?" Violet's eyes widened with horror, and they widened ever further when James stood in front of her and said, "Violet Lillian Beauregarde." Suddenly, Mike, Veruca and Augustus burst out in laughter and simultaneously shouted, " **Lillian?!** " Violet became very flustered and embarrassed, shouting, "Can we get a move on, please?" James then moved to Mike and said, "Michael Richard Teavee." Veruca looked to Mike and said, "I like your middle name. It fits you." Violet angrily muttered, "It sounds better than Esmeralda." Veruca turned to Violet and yelled, "What is your problem, Lillian?" Violet retaliated, "At least my middle name doesn't make me sound like an old maid." Veruca then hissed back, "At least I'm not still stuck in my own condition, Little Miss Blueberry Muffin!" Violet then snapped and tried to attack Veruca, but the officers grabbed her and handcuffed her to a table. Mike then looked to Augustus and said, "And they call me hotheaded." As they went over their testimonies, Violet asked for a drink. Veruca then took a glass of water and spilled it on her. "Real funny," She muttered. Veruca then said, "I thought so." Unfortunately for Veruca, an officer took her and handcuffed her to another table. James looked at them both and admonished them, "If you're going to act like that, then I will keep you that way." They looked ashamed, and even more guilty when a familiar face walked in the room. It was Charlie, who asked, "Am I interrupting anything?" Mike then greeted Charlie, "Hey Chuck! What brings you here?" Charlie responded, "I was told to come down here and go over my testimony. I hope I'm not intruding." James looked up and said, "Actually, we just finished." Charlie looked around and saw Veruca and Violet, still handcuffed to the tables. "This does not surprise me." He said, shaking his head. Violet looked at Charlie and said, "Well if it's any consolation, you get to see me punished twice. I assume this makes you happy." Charlie looked at her and said, "It does not give me any joy to see you or Veruca like this. I had hoped you two had gotten better." Violet looked away and said, "I feel terrible that I called you a loser. You didn't deserve that." Charlie also looked away and said, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." He took the handcuff key and freed Violet and Veruca. Mike then asked, "Just out of curiosity, what's your middle name?" Charlie replied, "Edwin, why?" Mike then walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Charlie immediately shot up and said, "Lillian?" Violet immediately got upset and said, "Can we stop making fun of my middle name? I learned my lesson, okay?" James then ushered his witnesses out so the defense can go over their testimony.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Disclaimer: I don't have anything against the name "Lillian." It was the name of someone who used to despise me for no good reason. Hope to see you again, and have a great day!**


	3. Opening Arguments

**Response Time: To Sonny April, no one's humiliated by their middle name; Violet was just mad because they were giving her a taste of her own medicine. As for the trial, it will begin shortly, so get excited! To VerucaBeyotch, my response to that is the same response to Sonny April. Also, I knew your curiosity would be piqued. On with the Story!**

 **Chapter 3: Opening Arguments**

9:00 came, and it was the beginning of the trial. Everyone watching, there was a ton of pressure to make this case by-the-book. The judge walked in and sat in his chair. His name was Judge Derek Moredock, and he was known for no nonsense in his courtroom. He was strict, yet fair and distinguished. He looked to the defense and said, "Phoenix, do you have anything to open?" "Yes, your honor," Phoenix replied. He then stood up, and walked to the jury and made his opening.

"When the factory tour began, we saw children enter, hoping for a great tour. But when they left, the people saw they had changed. While everyone heard and saw what happened to the children, they heard nothing from Wonka and chose to persecute him. Nobody thought of what the children did, and instead concerned themselves with what the adult did. These children are not innocent. Wonka is a powerful and good man: and that is what makes him such a great benefactor to London. However, he is also a lonely and sheltered man: and that is what makes him so easy to persecute. Please jury, don't think of him as a criminal. He is simply the wrong man to be punished. Thank you."

When Phoenix sat down, James stood up, and made his opening.

"In reality, the only ones who know what happened are the ones who were there. Don't be fooled; this man is not innocent, he is dangerous. I won't deny that the children made mistakes, but who is the one responsible for what happens as a result? Did Wonka give them some comically-large contract with small print to sign? He most certainly did not. He also knew what he was doing, as well. You will find out that for some reason, these "accidents" seem more like deliberate traps designed for there to be no way out. As a result, the children suffered immense pain and humiliation for his own amusement. The man is a powerful genius, and that makes him very deadly. Just imagine what a man as calculated as him could be capable of. Nobody suspects the genius outcast, which is why they can appear innocent. However, like a cat, the claws come out when they are backed into a corner. Thank you."

James moved to his chair and sat down. Judge Moredock then looked to James and said, "Call your first witness." James stood up and said, "Prosecution calls Augustus Oswald Gloop to the stand." The doors opened and everyone turned to see Augustus, looking incredibly nervous as he approached the stand.

 **I hope you all liked the chapter! Let me know who you thought won the opening arguments. By the way, there is a reference to Law and Order in this chapter, and there is also one in the previous chapter. There is a fictional cookie for whoever spots both references. Hint: both references have to do with last names. Have a great day everyone!**


	4. Did He Fall?

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I thought James would win, because he is one of the references. A reference to ADA Casey Novak from Law and Order: SVU. And I knew you catch that 1971 reference. To VerucaBeyotch, I am grateful for the feedback. I was not very confident that I could channel Phoenix Wright, but knowing that I did makes me feel better thanks. But I'll have you know I have good cookies. To Turrislucidus, Hello! As for the crossover, I actually really only have Willy Wonka fans. I also can't put it in the crossover section because it is a crossover between three elements. They only allow two here. Just out of curiosity, does it count as a crossover if they all live in the same universe? Judge Moredock, while being strict, is very casual with people. He knows everybody, because he is another reference to Law and Order: SVU. He is a reference to Barry Moredock, a defense attorney who later becomes a judge. I thank you for the compliments and criticism. I aim to make a fun experience in reading. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 4: Did He Fall?**

Augustus quietly approached the stand, incredibly nervous and sweaty. He was wearing a very nice suit, free of any stain and kept in pristine condition. He saw everyone from the tour sitting in the crowd. He had lost a lot of weight since they saw him. After the tour, he made peace with Charlie, apologizing for being rude. He also became friends with the other four children. Unfortunately, he was very terrified of Wonka and even food, for that matter. When he was sworn in and took the stand, James approached him and asked, "How are you today, Augustus?" Augustus could only reply, "Scared." "But why?" James asked, "Is it because of Wonka? Don't worry about him. Simply tell me what happened when your "accident" came in." Augustus cleared his throat and began to explain. "Well, Mr. Wonka brought us to a room that had so many different kinds of food and candy. We were allowed to go any where we wanted to eat in this room. I moved around, trying everything I could see. I even saved a piece of chocolate in my pocket for later. I then moved to a chocolate river to drink from it." James then asked, "Did Wonka say you couldn't drink from it?" Augustus said, "No, he didn't at first. But then when he saw me, he told me not to as his chocolate can't be touch by human hands. But when I was going to get up, the chocolate fell out of my pocket and went into the river. I didn't want to make things worse, so I tried to grab it, but I leaned too far out and fell in." Phoenix then stood up and yelled, " **OBJECTION!** "

Phoenix then stated, "According to these records, there was no solid chocolate found in any river, pipe or filter in the entire factory." James, not even looking at Augustus, asked him, "Augustus, how hot was the river?" To which Augustus replied, "Scalding." James then asked, "If you never saw the chocolate again, there was no record of anything showing up in any of the systems, and the river was hot, doesn't that mean the chocolate piece melted?" Suddenly, everyone was quietly whispering around. But James raised a hand, and the crowd fell silent. He then asked, "Augustus, what happened after you fell into the river? Be very thorough." Augustus then retold the grim story, "I fell in. The river was so hot it was burning me. I couldn't stay afloat. Suddenly, I felt like I was being pushed. I spun around and around, and I quickly found that I was sucked into a pipe. It hurt being kept in the pipe for a long time. The pressure finally pushed me through and I was gone. I almost drowned in the Fudge Room, being in this very gigantic cauldron. My bones fractured because I got stuck in these collection of gears, and I had burns all over my body. I managed to be rescued because I was lucky enough to see this big stick poking around, which I grabbed. On the other end was a worker with my mom." James then presented the hospital records for the fractured bones and burns. "One last question, Augustus. Did Wonka try to get you out of the river, or even try to shut down the pipes?" Augustus shook his head no, and James said, "No further questions."

Phoenix stood up and said, "I have no questions for this witness." He then whispered to Wonka, "I certainly hope Professor Layton shows up from his investigation." James then stands up and says, "Prosecution now calls Violet Lillian Beauregarde to the stand." Violet then walked toward the stand with a look of anger in her eye. She glared at Wonka, thinking, _Sorry Charlie, but Wonka is going to get exactly what he deserves._

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter! Stay tuned for tomorrow, and have a great day!**


	5. An Upsetting Turmoil

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I can't really explain it, because I would spoil the story. But wait no further for Violet's turn: It comes with a shocker! To Linkwonka88, welcome back! I haven't seen you around lately! But I'm glad that there wasn't a contract, otherwise this story would be difficult to write. To VerucaBeyotch, Thanks for the feedback but what did you mean by "** why did they wait six yrs instead of doing it the right then and there?" **On with the story!**

 **Chapter 5: An Upsetting Turmoil**

Violet walked toward the stand, angry and upset. Unlike the other four, her transformation could not go away naturally. She was also wearing the same track suit that she wore at the factory. It was darkened and stained in an indigo color. She stared angrily at Wonka, having hated him with a burning passion. She considered Augustus and Mike her friends, but Veruca and Wonka were her enemies. She didn't know what to think of Charlie, however. James then walked to the stand, and said, "Good day, Miss Beauregarde. I shall start by asking you what you thought of the factory." She flatly said, "It sucked. But not the factory, just its owner. After all, when the owner constantly insults you and makes you feel bad about yourself, you tend to have latent anger. So when I got to the Inventing Room, I was already hiding my animosity really well. But we got to a machine that made a gum that was a three-course dinner. I was tempted, and was about to chew it, but he spoke in a tone that implied that I couldn't handle it. I chewed it so I could prove him wrong, but I was the one who was wrong. I didn't know it, but my skin started to turn blue. By the time I knew what was happening to me, it was too late. My body started to stretch and fill up with blueberry juice. I eventually became a 20 foot tall and a 30 foot wide blueberry. I swear, if I knew what would happen to me, I wouldn't have chewed it." James asked, "Did he tell you what would happen?" She shook her head no.

"Violet, If I may, what happened after that?" Violet answered, "Well, they rolled me to a room called the Juicing Room. They stuck me in a machine where the juice was siphoned out. Unfortunately, I found out really quick that all it did was just make me skinny again. I found out about the complications later." James didn't ask her about it, and instead told her to keep sitting and not move. Her walked to her left side and took out a flashlight. He shined it directly in her eye, but she didn't respond. The crowd was confused at this, but James obviously knew what was going on. He took his finger and tried to make her flinch, but she didn't. He then put his finger as close as he could without touching her eye, and then he finally touched her eye directly, but she didn't blink. James then asked, "Can you tell me what I just did?" Violet said, "I can't say I can." James responded, "Can you tell me why you don't know?" Everyone was shocked to hear her say, "Probably because I am completely blind in my left eye." James could only ask, "Did you just say blind?" Violet replied, "Yes, and that's not all." She then took her hand and raised her hair. It was revealed she had a cochlear implant hiding under her hair. "I am also deaf in my left ear. According to the doctors, the juice had gotten into my nervous system, went straight to my auditory and optic nerves, and damaged them beyond repair. I simply woke up one day to find that my left side couldn't see or hear."

James then presented the hospital records for her surgery and diagnosis (Wait a minute. Strike that, reverse it.) He then asked her, "I am curious. Why are you wearing the same track suit from the factory tour? You also wore that yesterday at the courthouse." She responded, "I would take it off if I could. The juice made my clothes fuse to my skin. I can't take it off if I tried. I'm just lucky the juice prevents it from smelling. Trust me when I say the only good thing that came out of this is that I'm more flexible." James turned away from her and said, "There is more?" Violet started to tear up as she asked, "You want to know the worst part of it? My skin is always burning, all the time. It took me weeks to learn to fight through the pain. I also can't sweat anymore; I can get heatstroke within half an hour on a normal day. I went to Wonka's factory, got on my knees, and begged him to cure me; but he told me to leave. I wrote to him every day, pleading with him to help me get rid of this curse, but he blew me off every time!" She then teared up even more as James said, "No further questions." Phoenix also stood up and sadly said, "I have no questions for this witness." She then got up and ran out the door, sobbing. Judge Moredock pounded his gavel and stated, "We'll carry on with this tomorrow. Court is dismissed."

Mike got up to go look for Violet, but he came back to the others saying he couldn't find her. Veruca sadly said, "I feel awful." Mike angrily responded, "As well you should. You were rude to her behind her back." Veruca frowned as Augustus was worried. "I hope she's okay." A voice then came from behind, "I know. I feel bad about this." Mike turned to see Charlie and said, "Don't blame yourself. I just hope this doesn't cause problems for you and your family." Charlie simply replied, "Don't worry about them or me. If I knew that Violet came to us, I would of helped her anyway." Mike put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and said, "It's alright, Chuck. I want you to know she told me that she felt incredibly guilty about the mean way she treated you, and she wished she could take it all back. But she was too ashamed to ask for forgiveness, though." Charlie replied, "She doesn't have to. I forgave her the moment she left the tour." Augustus then asked, "Where do you suppose she went?" All Mike could say was, "I wish I knew," as they all left the courtroom.

 **Hope you liked the chapter! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out, and have a great day!**


	6. A Bad Situation Gets Worse

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, it only takes place a few weeks after, a couple months at the most. Where'd you get six years? To Sonny April, It is all for several good reasons. Besides, that's nothing compared to Charlie and the Altered Factory. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 6: A Bad Situation Gets Worse**

Many hours passed, and Phoenix and Wonka were having dinner at a diner. Wonka seemed extremely stressed, and Phoenix was trying to contain his frustration. Finally, Wonka blurted out, "I wish you could do a better job defending me!" Phoenix, not containing his anger anymore, slammed his fist on the table, looked up and said, "You didn't tell me you partially crippled a pre-teen girl. After that, I'm not even sure this case is salvageable. They still have two witnesses, James Novak made Kristoph Gavin look like an amateur, and I can tell the jury hates you. You had better hope that Professor Layton comes in with what we need. I'm looking for anything that can save you." But suddenly a voice put a chill up Wonka's spine, saying, "I highly doubt that." Two officers were standing at the table, and without warning, they handcuffed Wonka and placed him in their car.

One hour later, and Wonka was right back where he started: sitting at the same police desk wondering what happened. Phoenix came through the door, and Wonka immediately asked, "What's going on here?!" Phoenix calmly stated, "I have no idea, but they told me to come in here." "And in case you're wondering, I would be that "they."" James had walked in the room, and Phoenix sarcastically retorted, "You use air quotes way too much." James sneered, "Well it helps to point out liars. Speaking of liars, I don't see how Wonka has no idea what is going on. About three and a half hours ago, Wonka broke into a high-profile bank, armed with two Desert Eagles, and stole at least $30,000 in cash. He injured at least 15 security guards with pinpoint accuracy and then just vanished." Wonka and Phoenix had their mouths gaping open, with Phoenix saying, "That is impossible! He has been with me since we left the courthouse!" James smiled wickedly and turned on a TV with the camera footage. There was Wonka, doing exactly what James said. Phoenix then stood up and yelled, " **OBJECTION!** I bet if you check streetcams and ATM cameras, you'll see Wonka. Prove me wrong." James left for a while, and then came back, saying, "Okay. We saw you and Phoenix together. There are moments where you are in areas without cameras, however. So there is an impostor, but which Wonka was in the bank? You both look identical, after all." Wonka then said, "Wait a minute. Maybe I can work something out." He then went to James and whispered a lot in his ear. No one but James knew what Wonka was whispering, but it was good enough to make James smile.

James then turned to Wonka said, "Very well. I'll be reasonable. If you do that, I'll make sure the charges are put on hold for a while. Then we'll investigate who the impostor is. I'll go and tell the officers to cut you loose. See you tomorrow, Phoenix." Phoenix looked at Wonka and said, "What did you agree to do?" Wonka didn't answer, but then Professor Layton walked in the room. "Hershel!" exclaimed Phoenix. "You finally made it!" Professor Layton tipped his hat and said, "And your in luck! I found out some information you must see." They then left the police headquarters and moved to a restaurant.

Sitting at the table, Layton presented the info he found. "First of all, I went to the doctor that examined Violet on the day of her blindness. I found that Violet withheld information. In addition to what she said, some of her bones in her legs dissolved. Under her track suit are mechanical legs. The doctor also noted that Violet's hair constantly falls out and regrows within seconds. She also has scars all over her body, but they are well hidden by the blue skin. The only one that is noticeable is the one on her eye." Phoenix thought to himself for a minute and said, "She did have a scar on her eye. It looked like a lightning bolt. But why would Violet want to omit details, when she could have easily buried Wonka with that information?" Layton said, "I don't know, but I found out how the prosecutor got the info on Wonka. Someone broke into the factory, breached the security system, took pictures of the unsafe areas and the Oompa-Loompas, got their hands on blueprints, records and sensitive data, and managed to sneak it into police headquarters without being noticed. The charges and the arrest were made at least half an hour later." Phoenix then said, "Someone went through a lot of trouble to orchestrate all this. Not to mention the professional break-in and sabotage. Whoever did this is very calculated and precise. But who could it be?" Wonka asked, "Could the impostor have done this?" Phoenix replied, "Perhaps. There may be hope for you yet, Mr. Wonka."

 **I hope you liked the chapter. Tomorrow is Veruca's turn, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	7. Baby, You're a Rich Girl

**Response Time: To purplepancakes54, thanks for the compliment! I really appreciate it! To VerucaBeyotch, I didn't know you had stories, as well. You really should try out the writing. It is quite the experience. To Sonny April, It's going to be a thrilling part! On with the story!**

 **Chapter 7: Baby, You're a Rich Girl**

The trial resumed, and everyone was there, including Violet. Mike asked, "Are you okay? You weren't exactly all right when you left." She looked up and smiled, "I'm okay, I really am. I'm here to support us. To be honest, I am feeling better now that my secrets are out." Augustus looked at Mike and shrugged his shoulders. He thought Violet was acting a little strange, like she was distracted by something.

James stood up and said, "Prosecution calls Veruca Esmeralda Salt to the stand." Veruca entered and moved toward the stand. She noticed Violet and waved, smiling. Violet smiled and waved right back. Mike looked at Violet and asked, "Okay, what was that? I thought you two hated each other." Violet looked at Mike and said, "Well, she found me yesterday and we talked. We apologized to each other, and we got to know each other better. She even cheered me up and said I shouldn't be ashamed of what happened to me. So we're friends now." Mike smiled and said, "Glad to hear it. I'm really happy for you two. Charlie would be happy to know that you two are doing better." "Charlie?" she asked curiously. "What'd he say about me?" Augustus turned to Violet, "Just that he forgave you for the stuff you were to embarrassed to apologize about, mostly because you told me you have a huge crush on-" Violet suddenly cover his mouth and said, "You promised you wouldn't say anything about that!" Mike only gave a confused look, but looked back to the trial.

James asked Veruca, "Can you tell me what happened with you?" Veruca than explained her side, "Well, we were escorted to a Nut Sorting Room. We couldn't use the boat because Violet was taken to the Juicing Room by boat-" James interrupted, "Speaking of Violet, how did Wonka seem to react to Violet and Augustus' "accidents?" Veruca said, "Well, he didn't seem like he cared about Augustus at all. With Violet, he seemed happy she was gone, saying, "That's what you get for chewing gum all day, it's just disgusting." He seemed very happy about it, and he quickly shut down Mike when he rushed to her defense." James than looked at the jury and asked Veruca, "So because Violet chewed gum, that makes her the worst person who deserved what she got? That is absolutely fascinating. Please continue." Veruca continued, "So we entered, and inside there were squirrels that were sorting the nuts. I really wanted one, and my daddy made an offer to Wonka, but he declined. I may have gotten mad and tried to hold one, but then they attacked me. Wonka did nothing and I fell in the garbage chute. I fell a long way before finally landing in rotten garbage. My dad also fell down there and landed on me, fracturing my ribs. I'm fine now, but it was painful." James said, "Thank you, Veruca. No further questions."

Phoenix stood up and asked Veruca, "So your dad offered to buy one of the squirrels. Exactly how did Wonka respond?" Veruca said, "He said they weren't for sale-" Phoenix interrupted her, "So Wonka refused to sell, and you got angry? So you went in to take one anyway, didn't you." Veruca nodded her head in shame. "The squirrels attacked you because you tried to steal one. You realize that is stealing, and that if Wonka pressed charges, you would be in jail?" Veruca shook her head yes. "Didn't Wonka try to open the gate for your father? So doesn't that mean you just lied?" Veruca suddenly blurted out, "I may have made mistakes, but I was almost incinerated by your client." As Phoenix walked away, he said, "If you didn't attempt to rob Wonka, the squirrels wouldn't have attacked you. Besides, the incinerator was broken, so don't pretend you were in real danger. No further questions."

Suddenly James stood up and said, "Redirect, your honor." Judge Moredock nodded, and James asked Veruca, "Did you notice your "accident" might have been preplanned?" Phoenix stood up and said, " **Objec-** " but James interrupted, "You opened the window, not me. So I ask you Veruca, how many weeks of garbage broke your fall?" She answered, "3 weeks." James smiled as he asked, "How many weeks before the tour did you obtain a ticket?" She answered, "3 weeks." James asked, "Didn't Violet find hers a week after?" Veruca nodded yes. James then presented a record of the gum machine, saying, "According to this manifest, that gum machine that caused Violet's affliction was manufactured around one day after Violet found her ticket. That doesn't sound coincidental to me." James viciously smiled to Phoenix as he said, "No further questions."

During the break, Phoenix told Wonka, "Veruca's testimony was mostly shattered, but Violet's testimony alone is enough for the jury to call you guilty. Our next move is to shatter Mike's testimony, and move in with Charlie and your father's testimony. In the meantime, Layton is searching for info on the impostor." Wonka gulped and said, "I certainly hope the impostor didn't just disappear."

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Mike's is up next, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	8. The All-Seeing Eyewitness

**Response Time: To Sonny April, You ain't seen nothing yet! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Also, you have good instincts. To VerucaBeyotch, I have no idea why your account would be disabled. As for Wonka's and Charlie's fate, you will be finding out on Thursday. However, the finale will be a little later. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 8: The All-Seeing Eyewitness**

It was time for the final prosecution witness, so James stood up and said, "Prosecution calls Michael Richard Teavee to the stand." Mike then approached the stand, and James walked to him and asked, "Do you know why you're the last witness?" Mike shook his head no, and James replied, "It is because you were there for everything. But let's talk about your "accident" first. If you may explain your side to the jury." Mike then began, "Well, we were in an elevator, and Wonka let me pick a room. I saw a room that said Television Room, and I pressed it. It took us to the room, which was the testing room for an invention. It was filled with advanced technology that was capable of taking a candy bar, and apporting it into the Television. I realized he had invented a teleporter, and I offered to test it. He simply cared about the chocolate, which drove me crazy. I jumped in and was teleported in. Unfortunately, I was made to at least 6 inches tall. So Wonka told the workers to put me in the Taffy Puller, because that's a logical place for a 12-year old boy to go. The stretching was excruciatingly painful, and it made me freakishly 2-dimensional. Thankfully, gravity put me back." James then said, "Very vivid description. Now we will move onto the details your comrades may have missed. Firstly, what was a recurring theme between the "accidents?"" Mike quickly said, "That's easy. Music." He glared at Wonka, who suddenly became nervous.

"Music, you say?" James asked, "What do you mean by music?" Mike said, "Well, whenever the accidents happened, the workers would break out in a clearly rehearsed song and dance. Augustus was in a pipe, so he probably didn't hear it. Veruca went down the garbage chute, so she also probably didn't hear it. Me and Violet, that's a different story. I was in the TV, and kept almost getting killed by the workers inside. Violet was rolled and paraded around. Strangely enough, Wonka just seemed to bob his head to the other's songs, but with Violet, he broke out in a dance, like it was some sort of joke. Violet was even crying for help, but he just ignored her. He just kept dancing, like she had no problem. It made me upset when he was being rude to her behind her back." James then said, "I guess you answered my other questions already. No further questions."

Phoenix quickly stood up and asked, "Did Wonka tell you to pick a room?" Mike said, "No, but I asked and he said yes." Phoenix then asked, "When you went into the room, and you found out that he was using it for purposes that didn't align with yours, you became angry, yes?" Mike angrily shook his head yes. "You also became violent, pushed away workers, and pressed the button yourself, did you not?" Mike again angrily shook his head yes. "So this was mostly your doing wasn't i-" Mike quickly cut him off, slamming his hands on the stand, and saying, "If you give someone a gun knowing they're going to shoot themselves, aren't you responsible, too?" Phoenix calmly said, "But who's pulling the trigger? No further questions."

Phoenix walked away and whispered to Wonka, "Now, we shattered most of Mike's testimony, but like I said before, Violet's testimony alone is severely damaging to you. However, we still have your father and Charlie. We might be able to get a deadlock, which is the best chance. After what Violet said, some of the jury is bound to despise you."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next up is Charlie, Wonka's father, and then closing arguments! Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	9. One Final Stand

**Response Time: To Sonny April, that's why I had Phoenix say the testimony was mostly shattered. As for the songs, that was already looked into. But this is the tip of the iceberg, I can assure you. To VerucaBeyotch, Your wait is over! And with Layton, I'd worry more about the fate of London itself if I were you. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 9: One Final Stand**

It was time for the trial to resume, and this time, it was Phoenix's turn. Little did he know that it was not going to be according to plan. "Defense calls to the stand Dr. Wilbur Wonka." However, James stood up and said, "I must object to this witness." Judge Moredock gave a strange look and said, "Approach." They both approached the judge's bench and Moredock asked, "On what grounds?" James said, "This man has not been in Wonka's life since he abandoned him as a child. This man was not involved with the crimes at hand at all, and he can't be a character witness because he hasn't seen Wonka in at least 30 years. This man couldn't testify to the character of a pineapple." Judge Moredock than reluctantly said, "So be it. Dr. Wonka is not qualified to be a witness anymore. Call your next witness." So Phoenix went back to his desk and said, "Defense calls to the stand Charlie Edwin Bucket."

Charlie got to the stand, and the first thing he spotted were the children's sad faces. He couldn't help himself in this situation: he had to testify for Wonka's behalf. Phoenix went up to Charlie and asked, "Charlie, why are you testifying for Wonka? Haven't you made peace with the others ?" Charlie answered, "Yes; they are my friends, but I don't want anything bad to happen to Wonka or the others. I just want there to be peace among everyone." Phoenix asked, "When you were offered the chance to become the heir to Wonka's empire, didn't you reject him at first?" Charlie said, "Yes. His father had abandoned him, and left him to be alone for most of his life. He had to find an heir to his factory. I'd like to think he was testing all of us. Things of course, didn't turn out the way they were supposed to, but he did seem remorseful when things went sour. I believe he's a good man. He's just lonely and misunderstood." Phoenix smiled and said, "No further questions."

James stood up and immediately said, "Vampire bats are misunderstood, humans just don't know how to use their empathy. So I ask you, do you genuinely think that he is a good man?" Charlie shook his head yes. "But aren't you the sole heir in his will? And if he goes to prison, the government takes everything? So wouldn't you be willing to say anything in order to keep your name in the will?" Charlie said, "No I wouldn't. My family has dealt with any problem. We are survivors, so we help Wonka because we are doing the nice thing. We understand the other's viewpoints, and we feel terrible about their situations. And as soon as I can, I will do my best to make up for it." Phoenix expected James to get frustrated at that, but James didn't get frustrated at all. In fact, he was smiling. "Basically, you just said you don't need him. Interesting character analysis. No further questions."

It was now time for closing arguments. Phoenix stood up and began speaking. "Over this trial, Wonka has been unnecessarily shamed. He has made many mistakes in his life, but when you have to take care of yourself at the age of 12, you either grow up fast or become broken. Wonka never harbored grudges or ill intent. He didn't even know these children. Did they deserve what they got? No! But at the same time, should we punish Wonka for the actions of the kids? Shouldn't we punish the bad parenting that neglected these children and caused them to misbehave? Like I said before, it is so easy to persecute someone else than blame ourselves. Please, find it in yourselves to see the truth. Find Wonka not guilty."

James then stood up and made his argument. "That was a very riveting speech. In fact, it might be enough to sway your vote, right? That's what I would think if I was in the shoes of an uninformed plebeian. We have the proof that he's guilty. I mean, Violet's testimony alone is enough to bury him. If you experienced what they did, you wouldn't want the man who did it to get away with it, would you? The man didn't know these children, and he chose to pre-judge them. He is no better than anyone else. Let me ask you all: Who gave him the right to punish the children? Nobody, that's who. He is a guilty man. He just looks innocent."

Three days went by, and Phoenix was pondering whether it was a good idea to put himself in this case. He thought it might have been the right thing to do, but there were things that bothered him that didn't add up. Who was the impostor? How did the impostor just disappear? Who broke into the factory and stole the damaging info? Why did Violet omit details when she could have easily buried Wonka with them? And worst of all: Who orchestrated all this? He felt like it was a conspiracy, but Phoenix knew it could have been easily answered in court. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice his phone rang. He then received a message from Professor Layton. The message stated that he had found out who the impostor was and that the jury reached a verdict. It then told him to meet him at the parking garage by the courthouse. Phoenix grabbed his coat and quickly made his way to the parking garage.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Wonka's fate will be revealed tomorrow! Let me know what you think his fate will be. By the way, Friday will be the finale, so make sure to read on Friday in order to find out about my next story! Have a great day!**


	10. The Nail in the Coffin

**Response Time: To Sonny April, My PM was my response to the review, but I will say again, good argument. To VerucaBeyotch, you're gonna find out.**

 **Chapter 10: The Nail in the Coffin**

Phoenix had finally made it to the parking garage, where Layton was waiting right by the elevator. "Sorry I'm late," said Phoenix. "But I got your message." But Layton seemed confused and said, "But I didn't send a message. In fact, you sent me one telling me you found the impostor." Phoenix was dumbfounded. What was Layton talking about? "I thought you knew who the impostor was." But Layton replied, "I haven't the slightest clue. The person just vanished into thin-" Suddenly, they both heard loud clanging sounds. "That sounded like a crash, and it sounded like it came from the third floor! Come on, Phoenix!" They both rushed into the elevator and made their way to the noise.

"It came from around here," observed Layton. Phoenix looked around and saw someone on the ground, immediately saying, "Look Layton!" They both rushed to the person to find it was Mr. Wonka, bloody and bruised. He said nothing, for he was already dead. Suddenly, someone snuck up on Layton and hit him hard, knocking him out. Phoenix looked around, realizing he wasn't safe. He tried to find the attacker, but saw nothing. As he turned to examine Wonka's corpse, the attacker was in front of him. The assailant didn't hesitate to knock out Phoenix, and he was out within seconds, never seeing who attacked him.

Phoenix got up and discovered at least 20 minutes had gone by. Layton was gone, and Mr. Wonka still laid on the ground. Phoenix went to Wonka to see where the murder weapon was, but he couldn't find it. But then a friendly voice came from the shadows in front of him, saying, "I take it you're looking for this?" Phoenix couldn't see who it was, so the person stepped into the light, revealing the attacker to be Violet Beauregarde. She was holding a crowbar, and had a menacing smile on her face. "Violet?" Phoenix asked. "What have you done?"

Violet moved closer to Phoenix. Phoenix tried to get away, but his legs were tied. Violet held up the crowbar and said, "Kneel." Phoenix refused, so Violet hit him hard with the crowbar and replied, "What's the matter? Lose your hearing when you lost the case? I said kneel!" Phoenix knelt and asked, "Why Violet? Why would you kill him?" She hit him again and angrily replied, "Why don't you ask my mother? Oh wait, that's right! I don't have one!" "What?" Phoenix asked. "That's right, Mr. Wright!" Violet exclaimed. "I don't have a mother anymore! She abandoned me a week ago! She said she was sick of me and my "needs" and that she was tired of being around her failure of a daughter! If that sadist didn't ruin my body, this would have never happened! I had kept my composure for as long as I could, but I decided there had to be a change of plans." Phoenix asked, "What plans?"

Violet then explained the truth, "The original plan was to get Wonka in trouble with the law. A few weeks back, I broke into the factory and took the incriminating evidence. I gave it to my partner, who turned it in to an important man who could get it into the police headquarters unnoticed. Unfortunately, I learned of difficulties with the plan. If Wonka were to be convicted, his empire would be gotten rid of. Charlie would have received nothing, and there would have been a power vacuum in London. I didn't think about killing him until my mother left me. I figured if he was framed for another crime, he would be put on ice for a while, but that plan failed-" Phoenix interrupted, "Wait a minute, you know who the impostor is? Who was it?" "You're looking at her," Violet happily replied. "But you look nothing like Wonka," Phoenix rebutted. But then Violet, speaking in Wonka's voice, said, "That's what you think!" She then started to shimmer, and within seconds, she looked exactly like Wonka! Phoenix gasped in surprise!

"Those details weren't the only thing I was able to hide!" laughed Violet. Phoenix was terrified! Violet changed back and said, "The gum provided me with one other gift, and that was shapeshifting. I can be anyone whenever I want. I may not have successfully framed Wonka, but I did get something out of the deal, and it's in his pocket." Phoenix asked, "You mean the thing Wonka offered to do in order to put the bank robbery charges on hold?" Violet nodded her head yes, as she went to Wonka's pocket. She pulled out a vial with a blue liquid inside. Phoenix tried to make a move on her, but then she pulled out a gun on him. She pistol whipped Phoenix and he fell to the ground. She began to taunt him, saying, "I bet you don't even know what this is, do you? Well, Wonka offered a cure to my condition. I guess that guilt will do that to people, won't it?" She then drank it and began to feel strange. She bent down and clutched her stomach in pain. Within seconds, her blue skin was gone, her clothes were back to normal, and her burns and scars were gone as well. The only things that remained were her half-blindness and half-deafness, her hair was still blue, and she could still shapeshift.

Violet became eerily satisfied with her new look and said, "My hair may still be blue, but after all this time, I kind of like it." She then put her foot on Phoenix, pointing her gun at him and said, "You should have stayed out of this." But before she could pull the trigger, the police came out of hiding, guns blazing. The captain yelled, "Ms. Beauregarde, drop the gun!" Violet yelled at Phoenix, "You set me up!" The captain quickly yelled, "He did not. We were looking for Wonka because the jury reached a verdict: guilty on all counts." Violet said, "It doesn't matter, because if I get shot, you'll never find Professor Layton!" She then heard a voice shouting, "Violet, please stop!" She turned to see it was Charlie. "Charlie, leave now. Wonka was dead before the verdict, which means you won't lose the factory! I didn't want you to lose everything, because it wouldn't be fair. I'm so sorry you had to see this." Charlie said, "I forgive you. I always have, and I hoped you would be feeling better. Just please tell us where Layton is!" She then quickly said, "He's locked in a car." She shot the circuit breaker, making the lights go out. When the lights came back on, Violet was already gone.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it was such a long one, though. And I bet after all this time, people are going to be mad at me for killing off Wonka. However, that was the intention from the beginning. But the story isn't over. Who was Violet's partner? You will find out tomorrow for the finale! Until then, have a great day!**


	11. A Dark Aftermath

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I thought I would give it the Roald Dahl touch. I'd imagine it didn't turn out the way most people expected it to. To VerucaBeyotch, I'm sorry, but it had to be done. But you may like the surprise I have in mind.**

 **Chapter 11: A Dark Aftermath**

In light of everything that had just occurred, things seemed hopeful between Phoenix and Layton. But alas, it was time for Phoenix to leave. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Wright," Layton said as he shook hands with his colleague. "Don't worry, Ms. Beauregarde will not get away with this. We will be pursuing her." Phoenix didn't feel so good, though. "I can't help but feel I understand her mental state. Besides, she isn't some ordinary murderer. Remember when I told you about Dahlia?" Layton chuckled and said, "I know. I just wish we could help her. But I thank you for saving my life. With that, I bid you farewell, old friend." Phoenix nodded, and left to catch his flight back home." Layton then looked to the sky and said, "But I know it's only the beginning. As I said, things aren't right on the streets of London. A familiar air is what I feel; and it's not good."

Things were definitely not right; but it wasn't on the streets of London, it was under the streets of London. Under the streets, Violet was walking past the sewers, until she finally reached a familiar door. She unlocked it, and inside was an underground lab. She approached a chair facing the computers and a voice spoke, "I see you have achieved what no one else could. Well done." Violet smiled, "It definitely feels good to be back to who I am again. But I can't help but feel that something may cause us to slip up and ruin everything." The voice continued, "Don't worry about such things. I am very calculated, and I prepare for even the worst. I've terrorized London before, and I'll do it again." The chair turned around and revealed that the voice belonged to Clive Dove, one of Layton's most notorious enemies. Clive smiled and said, "I like the new look." Violet indeed had a great new look. She still had her blue hair, which hid her cochlear implant. She wore black jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt that had a blue skull design. She wore a skull eyepatch over her left eye, since she was still blind in that one. Around her neck was a blue bandana, and around her left wrist was a spike bracelet. She then showed her robotic legs, which were sleek, stylish and heavily resistant.

"I had hoped you would like the look. I had some inspiration from an old friend (referring to Mike)." Clive then said, "I trust that you know what to do next." Violet answered, "If the answer is to create mayhem, then absolutely. I do have one question: How did you get the info into the police station?" Clive smiled, asking, "Why don't you ask my colleagues?" He snapped his fingers and two men came out from the shadows. It was James Novak and Judge Moredock. Violet gasped in shock, as Clive wickedly said, "You didn't think politics had a play in this, did you? Poor Phoenix couldn't win because the trial was never in his favor in the first place. Otherwise, he would have made this impossible to win. But of course, now that the legal system is on my side, we now have immunity. And with Wonka's influence no longer in London, I can slowly cripple this city without a single shot being fired. I will raze London to the ground and leave it to burn in a raging blaze. This time, we will not fail." Violet had a wicked smile as they began plotting.

 **Hope you enjoyed the finale! As I said, there is a surprise! This is an announcement for my next story! Originally, I wanted to end the story right here, but now I want to write more to this. So I reveal that my next story is a continuation of this story. I will take a 3 day break, and then I will return on Tuesday with my next story, Trial** **of the Century: Clive's Revenge. To VerucaBeyotch, I certainly hope you have been satisfied with this story, and even more satisfied knowing that I am making a 2nd part to this story! It has been fun to write this, but it's not over! Once again, if you have requests, let me know. As always, I hope you all have a great day!**


End file.
